What not to do Avatar
by shabazzpicturepresents
Summary: This is a landmark in history for me. For I have made yet another story.So please give me a few nice reviews.This is really not for little kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

"What not to do avatar"

Toph smiled outwardly at the angry frustrated air bender leaning over her. She finally made the pacifist snap. After 3 years from the saving of the nations, Aang was becoming boring. He was more controlled over his emotions and it was making Toph irritated. After having no intention of going home. Toph decided to stay at the air temple with katara and Aang. Though he was meditating more often then he usually did after their 'argument's'. Toph looked for an outlet for her frustration and set out to look for Aang after katara left for the market. She found him in the renew court yard meditating as usually.

"What do you want Toph?" Aang asked softly from his sitting position with closed lids.

A mischievous smiled crawled on her features as she sat near him. "I wanted to know if you're done with your constant_ sleeping_?" she asked poking at his meditating.

Being the now mature avatar he now was, he played along "No".

"What do you mean no, you've been _sleeping_ all morning and afternoon." she commented turning her head in his direction to the right. Aang groaned as Toph continued to make fun of his meditating. He was slowly but surely reaching his limit with Toph. She already argued with him once why make it twice.

Toph smiled as she went on making fun of his mediating, his voice and his infatuation with katara. But after a couple of jokes her smile fell in surprise when she was pushed to the ground. After her joke about him not being man enough to kiss a girl.

"Are you **serious **Toph?" Aang shouted as he held down Tophs wrist as he loomed over her. Toph gave him her trademark cat-like smile and replied "Yep!" During her little 'stand up' Aang kept his mind off of what she said, but couldn't when she dragged katara in it. But also the awkward and painful memory of having the courage of giving katara the kiss that expressed how he felt about her... But it ended with her not feeling right about getting into a relationship with him right now. And now Toph had the **nerve** to-

"Yo air head are you even trying to get your point across to me by just staying like that?" asked a bored earth bender below him.

"NO!" he said loudly.

"Geez you don't have to yell! I'm like right in front of you!" shouted Toph back.

Aang was going to apologize but stopped himself. He was mad at her right now; she doesn't deserve an apology from him yelling because of her. Then he looked down at her and noticed her 'pissed off' looked, her pouted bottom lip. His anger and frustration melted away slowly. He laughed at her. He couldn't believe that Toph could make an adorable face like that. His anger gone.

"Oh you keep laughing! You still don't have the balls to kiss a girl!" shouted an even angrier Toph.

Aang was now angry again. The adorable face he uses to see was now morphed into the devil herself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMTHING LIKE THAT TOPH!" he shouted with the voice of anger he never used since his battle with Ozai.

Toph felt regret build up in her gut, she didn't know he would get anger about kissing a girl. Annoyed yes but anger was not what she expected. What the hell did he think she said!

"What you have nothing smart to say now?"

Toph was a little scared but that was pushed under the bridge when he assumed that she was scared. Even though she was he still didn't need to state that out.

Her eyes narrowed and she held her face in an emotionless mask "You still can't kiss a girl!"

Fine! Aang thought angrily as he formed his plan to prove her wrong and embarrass her. If she thinks I can't kiss a girl I'll show her! And with that Aang all but crashed his lips with hers in a bruising kiss. He filled it with anger and frustration he had towards her... Then it slowly turned heated and passionate. The heat only increased when his tongue slipped in Tophs mouth. Aang could only think about the sweet taste that stung his tongue and the delicious tremors that seeped through his body.

Toph on the other hand started to struggle, as his lips made contacted with hers. But then an alien feeling of pleasure seemed to radiate through her body from their connection. She started to deepen the kiss as a tremble went through her body and caused a moan to part her lips. She regretted her action as Aangs tongue mange to get into her mouth. She felt his warm moist appendage attack hers causing her stomach to clutch. For the love of god how did Aang know how to kiss like this! Soon to both benders then need of air came to both their disappointment.

Gasping Aang said "I'm sorry Toph... for doing that..."

Tophs face was still hot and flush from the kiss as she smiled "I think I was wrong so to say that ... But! It doesn't mean that your a man now twinkle toes." she said as she poked his chest as he was still leaning over her.

A smile bloomed over Aangs face as she said this. But Aang knew that she not only enjoyed the kiss but he actually proved her wrong in the same action. "Right Toph... but someday I will make you change your mind. If it'll take-" Aang was then cut off by warm sweet lips.

"That was fun but I think I deserve a try" with that said, Toph switch their position and she now seated up top Aang with a seductive smile on her face that cause the boy's heart to beat faster.

"Now let Toph show you how to do it" she whispered in his ear before she made her way to give him a deep kiss. But she moved her lips away from him before he got the chance to kiss her back. She dragged her lips from his down his neck and stopped to suck on the skin leaving a blue bruise she couldn't see.

"Aang you want to play a game?" she asked now face to face with him.

Aang gave her a confused look through the haze of pleasure. "What kind of game?" he asked curious as to see how this would fit into what they were doing.

"It's called 'Are you scared' do you wanna play?'"

Aang started to get a little unsure about the game that Toph proposed. Anything with scared or anything that poised a question he usually stayed away from with Toph. But a little voice in his head started making the assumption that he won't get hurt on the account that it had to be connected to what they were doing before. So with a gulp he answered "sure".

Toph didn't waste time in starting the game. She quickly formed an earth tent around them. Then she focused on Aang if he objected. When he didn't she gave him a small kiss and surprised him by opening his robe.

Aang was curious as to why Toph made the tent but his mind was turned to her soft lips on his that sent a hum of pleasure through his body. But the pleasure was quickly drenched in anxiety when she ripped open his robes.

"Toph what are doing!" shouted a nervous avatar.

Toph smiled and answered his question with a question. "Are you scared?"

Aang blinked and answered "no."

"Good... "Toph whispered before she lightly touched his bared chest with her lips. And then lightly bit his skin as she made her journeyed down his body hearing the pounding of Aangs heart beat.

_"...Toph..." _Aang moaned as he felt the pressure the girl caused him in his stomach and lead down to an organ that Aang didn't associate with. He couldn't believe that Toph made his body hum with a strange desire for her in an unfriend like way.

"_Are you scared?" _Toph asked breathlessly as her hand hovered over her next target that lay hard and wanting in the air benders pants.

Aang totally oblivious to Tophs intention answered with a groan "...no..."

Toph lightly pulled down Aang pants and grabbed hold of his arousal before his objection.

"AH!" the avatars cried out having felt a sweet heat grip him. Aangs mind began spinning from the immense pleasure he denied himself. Having been a monk he subjected himself to cold baths at night to get his teenage body in line. Now having someone give him what his hormones wanted to do. Pushed Aang over the edge.

Toph leaned back over him and kept her hand still. "You like this huh twinkle toes?" Aang nodded his head to the breathless raven head.

"So... are you scared?" she asked as her hand dragged slowly down his arousal. He shook his head. Toph heard the movement and immediately worked her hand over him hard and slow. She got a strangled moan as her response. Toph quickly changed tactics as she heard Aang and felt his heat emit in her hand. Her hand made quick work over him. The quick intake of air from him assured her that it worked. A moment later she felt him become stiffen and she laid her mouth over his before he released in a strangled groan. As soon as Aang came down from his high he felt Toph pull up his pants.

"That was an amazing game Toph..." Aang complimented with a large smile on his flushed face.

Toph still sitting up top him gave him a punch in his shoulder. "It's suppose to be. And you better give me something better than what you had."

Aang nodded and reached out to her but she smacked his hands away. Now Aang was confused didn't she tell him that it was his turn to treat her. As if she read his mind Toph responded with "As much as I want you to try to attempt to make me feel that way. We don't have time." Aang frowned at what Toph said.

"What do you mean that we don't have enough time, we're in an earth tent and I really don't think people will think it's suspicious."

Toph simply rolled her eyes at Aangs whining and the fact that he didn't pick up the vibrations of _her._

"How about you listen to the ground more often airhead" Toph said with much of her annoyance.

Aang narrow his eyes at her and planted his hands more firmly to the ground and detected a movement on the side of the mountain coming towards the temple. He then concentrated more and found that it belonged to a blue eye water bender.

"Oh..."

"Oh? That's it that's all you have to say!" questioned Toph annoyed by the fact that he was not even attempting to move her off him. Toph huffed and stood up, then with a small movement she brought the earth tent down. And walked over Aang and went straight to the back door of the temple.

Aang looked as Toph got up from him and walked towards the temple. His heart clinched he felt her warmth leave him and the wind lightly blew on him. He quickly put on his robe and ran after Toph not even bothering to tie it.

Toph continued to walk and wasn't fazed as she felt Aang coming towards her. But a blush made its way on her face as she felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist. The feel of his lean warm muscular chest made Tophs heart beat painfully in her rib cage. With a brush of warm breath that caressed Tophs ear she straightens as Aang talked " Toph I'm sorry if I made you mad.. I'll promise you tonight I'll make it up to you". He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left to meet katara at the front door.

Standing there still after he left Toph smiled and mumbled "He better... my hand still hurts.."


	2. Chapter 2

**What not to do Avatar**

Toph's bare feet dragged againsted the smooth stoning of the floor, she was beyond exhausted. For the past fourty-one hours she worked with the voluntars that sparky send over for the reconstruction of the air temple. It so happened that the temple wasn't as strudy as twinkle toes predicted. It was during yestredays dinner where the live-in voluntars joined. Then in the middle of dinner there was a long tremor that ran under their feet. Which informed them that the west wing of the temple collasped when part of the mountain gave away. Everyone was intially shocked but then quickly got serious and started bending at the site. Aang immentidiatly got into leader mode and gave order which everyone followed effortlessly. This made a smile appear on the young earth benders face. In charge Aang was definatly hotter than cool collective Aang. Soon the thoughts drifted into pity for the air bender. Even as he gaved the orders last night she could tell he was devastated. Though he hid it well, he even fooled simpatheic Katara into thinking he was okay. Everyone worked until the the west wing was under a stable foundation. The completetion of this ended at 7:00 which was a hour before dinner and all Toph was concerned about was sleep. Heavy lids were made, walking came to an end and the wall becamed her pillow.

"Master Toph!" Toph jumped at the shout. Coming down the hall was ex- fire nation solider Yun. Who so happened to be a earth bender from his father side.

He was a massive man with muscles everywhere, he was given the name as blunderbore from Toph. His voice usually echoed from room to room when he was being his overly macho stubborn self. Which unfortunatly for Toph was everyday.

"What do you want blunderbore!" she glared at the direction of where his foots steps were.

Yun gave a smile at the petite earth bender " Are you tired already master Toph?"

Toph rolled her eyes and replied " Well not all of us had the privalage of sleep on the job."

Yun's eyes widen "Well I sure didn't! "

A smile grace tophs face as she felt his lie "Don't lie to me! You know damn well you were sleeping!"

Yun was about to comment but was silence when Toph raised her hand in his face.

"I don't have time for our play arguement. So get to the point blunderbore!"

Still a little upset that their game was interupted Yun gave a light nod and got to the point "Your parents send another letter today in case you didn't get the first one." He handed her the letter and turned to walked down the hallway. Holding the letters soft envelope she signed and stuffed the letter in her pocket. Then she focused on Yuns heavy foot steps.

"Hey!" Toph shouted still leaning on the wall to his retreating form.

"Yeah?" the buffer earth bender asked turning to her smirk.

" How about you give your tired boss a piggy back ride to her room!" she said with folded arms.

Yun walked back to her as she faced him

"Only if you _can_ pick me up that is. " she added making fun of his muscles.

"Haha! You are such a delight master Toph!" he said as he saw her fake interest in her nails.

"It's not my fault you can't-AHHHHHH!" Toph was interupted when Yun reached out and grabbed her hips and tossing her on his shoulder.

"What the fuck! Is this how you treat your boss!" she screamed as she pounded on his back.

"Only the adorable ones!" Yun shouted as he laughed.

A blush settled on tophs face but that didn't faze the small earth bender "Oh I'll show you adorable! Go and put on the floor!"

Lightly shaking his head Yun replied "Oh your just craky! Go on and take a quick nap!" giving her a firm pat on the butt. He heard a threating growl and conteniued to walk slowly. After a few minutes Toph was still silent.

"Master Toph!" Yun shouted. And got a reply of incoherenet words. When she was done he strianed his ears and heard light snoring. Yun smiled to himself...

Until common sense camed to him. He had no idea where master Tophs room was. He was never given messages where it required him to go to her room. He pretty much thought Toph slepted outside with all the time he kepted running into her or was trying to find her. With a sign Yun repeatedly walked through the air temple hallways checking the many rooms for Tophs possesions while the small earth bender slept. After checking yet another wrong room, Yun groaned as if common sense was his long time friend that never visted until now again. He couldn't even remebered what master Toph was wearing yestreday morning how was he suppose to know what her stuff or clothes look like.

"Remeber...remeber...remeber.." Yun chanted quietly as to not wake up the smaller earth bender

"Hey Sifu Yun!" someone shouted just behide him. Yun cringed and made a quick check to see if Toph was still sleeping. Seeing as she was he glared at the jogging earth bender that had a smile on his face "I just!-"

Yun interupted the young teen with a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up and listen" Yun commanded low. The teen earth bender nodded his head with Yuns hand still on his mouth.

"If you value your eardrums and life I suggest you don't wake master Toph up!" He whrispered loundly but still low to Tophs ears. Another nod was made from the boy before Yun let go his mouth.

"I wanted to see if you weren't business. So we can go sparring. But since your busy.." The young boy earth bender started. But Yun was already in the mode to fight so without thinking he opened a random door and tossed the small earth bender into the room. Not hearing a crash he assumed that she landed on the bed.

" You ready to fight kid!" Yun shouted happily. The young teen ran to to get a head start but Yun was already on the move too.

" You talk as if you-" the young teen immediatly crashed into somthing. Which on further expection turned out to be the tired Avatar.

"I'm sooooo sorry master Aang!" the young teen apologized repeatedly on his knees with his head to the ground.

Aang honsetly was too tired to care that he was tackled to the ground by the same boy he told countless times not to run in the temple.

"It's okay Hiro just don't do it again." Aang spoked as he got up and then helped Hiro up too. Hiro nodded and ranned in the direction that Sifu Yun did completely forgetting what the Avatar had said not even 10 seconds ago.

Aang shook his head at Hiros behavior and dragged his feet to his room. He gaved a big yawn as he opened his door.

The sun had set early giving Aangs room a dim look with a cresent moon cast outside his window. The scene made Aangs lids drop as the air bender made his way to his bed. He was defiantly going to sleep through dinner. He fell on the bed and then instantly jerked up as he heard his thought to be pillow scream.

He watched as a raven head popped out of his covers and pale green eyes glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Toph shouted.

Aang didn't think as he moved forward all that was going through his head was Toph being in his bed!

His mouth locked with her soft peach lips and his hands dived in her ebony soft hair as she was pushed on her back.


End file.
